Notes equal confusion for all
by TehAwesomeness
Summary: Silly orphanage shenanigans spell trouble for our young heroes later on in their lives. Squall and Irvine. Lemonyaoi shall insue in later chapters.
1. Alarms in my head

**I be back... WITH SQUALL AND IRVY! -yaaaaay- Hope you enjoy, there will be some lemon later around chpt. 6 so you'd better grovel you dirty pervs if you want it up. And of course I mean no offense when I call you guys pervs. Seriously, I'm the one writing this smut, so we are all in the same boat,the SS Smut, and I shall be your captain. I Anyway, For once I do have some inspiration for this. I was reading a book that was just pure sex. Like every 5 page everyone was going at in like a rabbit orgy. And you know what? From time to time, I like a side of plot with my sex, so I thought that I would put aside the oneshots for a tiny bit and go back to a chapter deal. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything I don't think.... and once again I am pretty sure that it is understood that Squaresoft or SqareEnix or whatever they feel like going by isn't going around making fanfiction, but this seems to be the cool thing to do.**

**Pairings: Squall and Irving, a smidgen of Zell and Seifer**

**Rated: M for Mansex.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

_"Matron... Mattrrroooon! Lookie at what I found!" Said a young Irvine tugging on the black dress of the raven haired woman.  
"What is it Irvy?" The woman said smiling at the boy.  
"I found a note!" He waved it around in the air a few times then read it aloud. "It says 'I think you are really pretty. -S'"  
Edea looked down at the little brunette, and smiled even wider. "Well then it looks as though you have a little admirer."  
"Whats an 'admirer?'" Irvine asked his face scrunching up trying to figure out the mystery.  
"Well it's someone who likes you, but only from far away."  
"Oh... Was Mr. Cid your admirer?"  
The raven haired woman laughed to herself. "Yes Irvine, Mr. Cid was once my admirer."  
"Do you always marry your admirer?" Irvine asked, jumping up and down.  
Matron got down on one knee, and placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down, and said, "Well through your life, you'll probably have more than one admirer. It's up to you to decide which one __you love the most."  
"Oh... whats love?"  
The woman sighted. "Irvine, that isn't something I can tell you, but you'll know when you see the right person."_  
-BEEP BEEP BEEP-  
Irvine rolled over and hit his alarm clock a few times until it shut up. He wasn't sure if it was broken or not, but at 7 in the morning, that was not on the top oh his 'Things I care about' list.  
"Stupid Alarm clock." He managed to get out of bed, and ran a hand through his light brown locks. Before making his way to the shower, he wandered over to his desk. He opened up the third drawer. and took out a little box. After fumbling with it for a few seconds, he managed to pop open a secret compartment that held the note that he had gotten so long ago. 'I think you are really pretty. -S' "Who could 'S' be?" Irvine said to himself. "I've always thought it was Selphie, but she swore that she has never written anything like that to any body." Irvine sighed, and put the note back in the compartment, put away the box and meandered his way to his shower.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

_"Squally!!! Come play war with us!" Yelled Selphie from near the ocean. When she got no response from him, she added on, "You can be the good guys with Irvy! Seifer and Zell are gonna be the bad guys, and me and Quisty are gonna be the backup!!!" When Squall heard that he got to be on the same team as Irvy he instantly got up. Getting the chance to beat Seifer upside his head was a bonus. When he got over to where the others were, they started the game and everyone went in their separate ways to plan in their groups; Quisty and Selphie, Zell and Seifer, and of course Squall and Irvy.  
"O.k. I think we should start at the lighthouse and duck through the hills and get them from behind!" Irvine said bouncing up and down.  
__"Umm... sure." Squall said nervously. He wasn't alone with Irvine very much, and he always felt funny when he was.  
"O.k. its a plan then!" And they started out.  
Halfway through the hills of sand that covered the landscape of the Southern Centra continent, Squall had tripped on a rock that was ever so slightly sticking out of the ground. When he fell, his knee was scraped up and had started to bleed. Squall looked down, and when he saw his knee and how much it had hurt, his eyes began to water.  
"Oww..."  
Irvy turned around and saw Squall. "What happened? Are you o.k.?"  
Squall sniffed a little to keep from crying in front of Irvine. "Yeah I fell. I'll be fine." He tried to get up, but his knee hurt more than he thought it would.  
"Squally!" Irvine said rushing to him. "Here, we aren't that far from Matrons house. I can see it from here. I'll carry you there o.k.?" Before he could even protest, Irvine had looped his arms around his neck, and his legs around his waist.  
He carried him all the way to Edea's house, and when they got there, Irvine walked to the couch in the main living area, and set Squall on it. Irvine rushed to the bathroom and got a wet cloth and a band-aid. When he got back, Squall had sat up and was trying to brush away the dirt... with his hand that was black with dirt.  
"Squall, what am I going to do with you?" Irvine said smiling. He cleaned the cut, and looked apathetically in Squalls eyes when the dark haired boy flinched. Once clean, he put the band-aid on the scrape, then he did something unexpected... he kissed it.  
"Wha... What was that for?" Said Squall, who was a little red.  
"Thats what Matron always does when I hurt myself." He said and walked off to find something for them to drink._  
-crack-  
"Wha... what was that?" Squalls question was answered 2 seconds later when he heard 'Stupid alarm clock' through the vents. "I see that Irvine is up. Idiot." Squall said rolling his eyes and out of bed. But then he thought to himself 'If he is an idiot... what does that make me?'

Squall walked over to his sorry excuse for a hall closet and took out a soft white towel. Stripping down, he wrapped the towel around him and went into the bathroom.

'It's been a while since I've had a dream about the orphanage.' Squall thought as he slipped into the shower and let the water rain on him, waking him up. 'Aren't many memories I'm too fond of from that time...except when I was with him. Sure the others tried to make me play with them, but the only time I actually enjoyed it was when I got to play with Irvine. Hm, my first love at age nine. Who would have thought.' Squall washed off the last of the soap on his body, and turned the water off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked out of the bathroom. As he walked out, the phone started to ring and debating whether or not to answer, Squall finally gave in and picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Squall!"  
It took Squall a minute to register who it was, but it's not like he could forget the voice... the girl who's heart he broke.  
"Hello Rinoa. How are you?"  
"I'm fine. Hey are you doing anything later today? I wanna talk to you about some things. Are you free?"  
"Yeah I guess."  
"Cool. Could you meet me at Balamb hotel around 3?"  
"Sure."  
"O.k. see you then!"  
As Squall hung up the phone, he couldn't help but think 'What was that all about?'

_**6 months earlier**__  
Rinoa walked up to Squalls door in her finest black silk dress, high heeled pumps, and a push up bra to make Wonder-Woman cry in defeat. She was ready for 'Squalls big news.' 'Hmmm, I wonder what is up? He sounded so urgent on the phone. Oh I hope he's ready to take 'us' to 'the next level.'__** (AUTHOR'S NOTE; Is it just me or did that sound totally sixties XD)**__ She knocked on his dorm door, and stared wide eyed at the boy standing in front of her who looks like he hasn't slept in 3 days, and spent the better part of the last hour crying.  
"Squall!"  
"Hey Rinoa, we need to talk."  
"Oh no, thats not a good tone. Whats wrong Squall?"  
"Me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm so sorry Rinoa. I just can't do this anymore."  
"Oh GOD! Please don't tell me you are thinking of suicide!"  
Squall raised an eyebrow to that remark, and kind of laughed. I guess it did sound like he was about to do himself in. "Rinoa, I'm not going to kill myself. But..." He trailed off.  
"What is it baby? You can tall me anything."  
"Rinoa, like I said I am sorry, and I'll probably end up saying it a thousand more times. But, Rinoa, this is all a lie."  
"What do you mean?" the raven haired girl asked.  
"I'm... gay."_

_"Gay? Like you are excited to see me gay?" Rinoa said in disbelief.  
"Rinoa, I know this is hard for you to understand, and I don't expect you to forgive me for, in a way, using you." Squall said.  
"USING ME? WHAT?!?!?" Rinoa said in an outburst and broke into tears. "I love you Squall. How __can you just bash this on the floor and step on it? Do I not mean __anything__ to you?"  
"Rinoa, please give me five minutes. I just want to talk to you. I don't care if you never want to see me again, but I just don't want you to leave not knowing all of it."  
The sobbing girl considered this, and decided that, even though he might as well have stabbed her in the heart and left her to die, she should hear him out. "You have five minutes."  
"Thank you Rinoa." Squall led her to the kitchen and helped her sit down at the table. He walked over to the counter and leaned back against it. He took a deep breath. "You remember all the stories you've heard about the orphanage right?" She nodded meekly. "Well, thats when it started. Of course then I didn't know what it was, and never thought that I was gay. I just found males more attractive than females. I didn't even know what gay meant until my 3rd year here. There were these two guys making out on the bench in the courtyard where they didn't think people could see them. Well a couple people did, and called them 'gay' and 'faggots' and the next day, they both had black eyes and scrapes on their bodies." Squall shifted his weight and his face lit up a tinge red. "This is rather embarrassing to admit but I've always thought that guys were sexy and I'd always wanted to kiss one. I was so scared that if __anyone found out about me and my 'desire,' they'd do the same thing. So, more or less, I hid from it, and in a naive way hoped the feeling would pass. However the only thing that did pass where the years, but I never gave it a second thought, until I met you. After we spent some time together, I thought that I could force myself to like you and get out of this whole 'gay' thing. Well I did start to like you, but you were more of a sister to me, than a lover. What really sealed the deal was when I 're-met,' so to speak, him... but anyway Rinoa, I still kept trying to deny myself what I really wanted. I am so sorry to have hurt you like this. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I am sorry."  
Rinoa got up and didn't say a thing. Not a damn thing. All she did was get up, walk over to Squall and gave him a hug. It was all she could do. After a moment, she did speak. Not angry words, or sad. Not even frustrated. All she said was, "Who stole my baby's heart?"  
"Irvine."_

Squall hung up the phone. He walked over to his closet and pulled out his infamous black pants and wife beater. 'Eh its too hot for the jacket.' He thought to himself. He walked over to his kitchenette and rooted through the fridge. He pulled out a carton of eggs and a bowl from the cabinet, and started cracking the eggs on the bowl.  
-knock knock-  
Squall went over to his dorm room door and looked through the peep hole to see a very sexy cowboy. 'Irvine? What the hell is he doing here?' He opened the door and invited him in. Irvine waltzed through the door swinging his hips that got Squall ever so happy. "So what do you need?"  
"Well I don't know what to do about Selphie." Irvine said suddenly.  
"What do you mean? You two seem so happy together." Squall said curiously, taken aback at the sudden revelation.  
"Yeah, but it's not there you know?"  
"Ye... no I don't know. What isn't there?"  
"Feeling. I mean honestly I am only going out with her because I think am supposed too."  
"Supposed to? Whats that supposed to mean?"  
"Well back at the orphanage, I got a note, from Selphie... well I think it's from her. Anyway it said that I was pretty and it was signed 'S'." Squall's face instantly drained colour. "She has denied ever writing that, but it might have been the fact that she had those GF's equipped. I don't know. It's not like it could have been anyone else right? Ha, the only other people in our 'gang' whose names started with 'S' is you and Seifer. Seifer was too busy flirting with Zell and you, well thats just funny."  
"Yeah," Squall shifted his gaze to the floor and mumbled to himself, "Hilarious."

A moment of awkwardness passed, and Irvine was the first to speak.

"So what are you doing today?"  
"Oh you know this and that. I am going into Balamb around 3."  
"I'm going to Balamb too. Gotta pick up a few things. What are you going for?"  
Squall closed his eyes and did his famous nose-bridge rub. "I'm going to see Rinoa. She called earlier and asked if she could see me."  
Irvine dropped his gaze. "Oh. Is everything still o.k. between you two?"  
"Peaches and Cream." Squall said sarcastically. "Well, it's not terrible and we still keep in touch, but it's still awkward."  
"I never understood what went down with you two. All I know is that something big happened and.. oh man... Squall don't tell me that..."  
Squall braced himself for what Irvine was going to say. 'Well I guess he had to find out about me sooner or later.'  
"You cheated on her!"  
Squall almost fell over thin air. He stared at him for what seemed like an hour, just lost in his violet eyes. Finally he spoke. "No Irvine, I did not cheat on her."  
"Then what happened?"  
"I'll tell you some other time."  
"Pffft fine." Irvine got up and walked to the door. "I'll be by around one o.k.?"  
"Wha? What for?" Squall said a bit shocked.  
"Well I'm gonna give you a ride to Balamb. Whats the point of taking two cars, when we can just share?"  
"Whatever." Squall said turning around and waving his hand over his head. He didn't want Irvine to see that he was smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

Nothing major in this note, but you know I hope you like this, and I already have a good chunk of it written, so I should update SOMEWHAT frequently... but we all know how I can get _________;

anyway, read and enjoy.


	2. Uh oh

**Disclaimer: Yadayadayada read the fine print.**

**Rated: M for Mansex**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

Irvine searched through his dresser for something to wear. "So many choices." He said peeling off his shirt. As he did so, a knock at the front door was heard. He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. He saw Selphie standing outside, and he hurriedly opened the door. "Hey baby. Did you come by just to see me half naked?"  
Selphie looked at him and almost forgot why she came. 'Stay focused, stay focused, stay focused.' "Irvine, we need to talk."  
"Oh that sounds good. Whats wrong?"  
"Us. This is just not working." Selphie blurted out all at once.  
"Woah...Thank you so much Selphie."  
"I know Irvine, I didn.... wait what?"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound harsh. But there isn't something right about us going out. I'm only going out with you because of the note..."  
"Irvine I told you I never wrote that!"  
"I know, but I thought it might have been the GF that made you forget, but this is just wrong. I realize that now. Even if you did write it, the fact that you forgot about it just proves the point further."  
"...I am speechless. So all this time you were just pulling me along? BECAUSE OF A FUCKING NOTE?" Selphie was on the verge of exploding. It isn't the fact that he was breaking up with her that pissed her off, but the fact that the time they were going out wasn't even real.  
"It's not like that!" Irvine protested.  
"I bet all you wanted was sex, are you happy now?"  
"Do I look happy?"  
Selphie didn't care. She stomped out of the room and down the hall. "God. I can't believe what a prick he turned out to be! Gah where can I go? I gotta talk to someone..." she stopped outside of Zells room, but before she was able to knock on the door, she heard groans of two men going at it. 'A bit of morning sex I see... good for them...' she said walking down the hall and into a scared brunette. "Ah Squall! I'm sorry!"  
"Oh hi Selphie. Whats wrong?"  
"Me and Irvine just broke up..."  
Squall wasn't really sure of what to say. He never was good with other peoples problems. After a moment of silence Selphie spoke. "God I still can't believe he stringed me along because of a note."  
"...A note..." He said to himself.  
"I swear I never wrote that, yet he still believes I did. Can you believe the nerve of him? Did he ever tell you about it?"  
"He didn't have too..."  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
'Well' Squall thought to himself. 'It's now or never. Someone needs to know...' "He didn't have to tell me that he got a note because... I gave it to him."

"Squall... are you serious?" Selphie said, stunned, forgetting about her sadness.  
'Oh shit, why the hell did I just tell her that? It's too late now.' "Yes. It's true..." Squall sighed.  
"Oh my... Squall, why... I just can't believe it... How do you feel about him now?"  
Squall took a deep breath. He was up a very large creek here and he wasn't sure how to play this out. "Selphie... I love him."  
Selphie wasn't sure how to react to this. Here is the guy, who didn't let ANYONE in, aside for a girl he ended up dumping, saying he was in love with her very recent ex. She was a bit on the surprised side. "Well, this is new... What do you plan to do about it?"  
"I really don't know. He isn't gay, we ALL know that. So I know I'm not going to get anything out of this, but I can't let him go. Its been what, 10 years since that note? I haven't changed my feelings since that day... I've tried to forget them and hope that would help me, but all it did was cause heartbreak for me, and me hurting Rinoa."  
"Is that why you two broke up?" Selphie asked, sitting down onto the hall bench. Squall sat next to her and put his head in his hands.  
"Yeah. I just couldn't live in that lie anymore. She's a nice girl, and she deserves more than that. I couldn't keep that relationship going."  
"Wow Squall. Well we gotta fix this!" Selphie said. "We can't have you loving someone that doesn't love you back! You know what we gotta do?"  
"Forget about him." Squall said. "I know."  
"No silly! Make him fall in love with you!"

"Make him wah?" Squall said looking at Selphie. "Selphie, I don't think you understand. He isn't gay. You can't make someone turn gay. You can't even make someone fall in love with you."  
Selphie sighed. "Well then fine. We will get him to realize he loves you... by using any means necessary." She said with an evil grin. Squall looked totally worn out.  
"Hey Selphie. I gotta go and get ready. I'm getting a ride into Balamb around one, and I don't have much time."  
"Oh really. Who is giving you a ride? HMMMMM??!" Selphie asked, already knowing the answer.  
'Oh God.' "...Irvine..." Squall mumbled, hoping to whoever was listening to his plight that she didn't hear that. No such luck.  
"HA I KNEW IT! Come on, we gotta get you to look good." And she dragged him off to his dorm room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

Oh sheets! Selphie is on the case, and we all know that these two are going to be together now. I know I know, no surprises right? I mean I know that none of you expected this when you clicked on the link. I am such a ending ruiner. :P


	3. Smiles all around

Disclaimer: Must I continue this torment?

Rated:M for Mansex

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are you wearing?" Selphie asked. Squall pointed at his current attire.  
"Oh you can't be serious. Don't you have anything that makes you look... nice?" She said eying his wife-beater and leather pants combo.

"Whats wrong with it? I wear it all the time and you've never complained before." Squall said, smoothing out his shirt.

"Yeah well I didn't know you were in love with Irvine, or I would have shoved you into that clothing store in Deling. Now lets see here..." She said pushing Squall aside and looking in his closet. After about 10 minutes of searching and sighing, she finally found something decent. A pair of old dusty pants, Squalls combat boots, and a plain black shirt. "See, we can compromise." Squall had no trouble with the shirt, but he hadn't worn the pants in years, and where a tad tight. If it wasn't for the fact Selphie held his gunblade to his head while he dressed, he would have put something else on.

"You look fine Squall. And those pants look great."

"They are tight as hell."

"They show off your ass. Irvy loves ass."

"I don't feel comfortable."

"Well if you play your cards right, you won't be in them long."

"I hate you."

"You'll love me later."

Squall glared at Selphie.

"Tch whatever." Selphie said imitating his trademark response to whatever pissed him off. Squall turned around and she glanced over at the alarm clock and saw that it was a quarter till 1. "Oh look, its just a freckle past a hair! I should get going.!"

"What the... A _freckle past a hair??_ What the hell is that even supposed to mean?" Squall demanded, only to notice that Selphie had left. "Finally," he said to thin air, "I can get out of these pants..." And that's when he heard the door knock. "...Shit." He walked over to the door and opening it, and to no surprise, the cowboy was standing there.

Irvine was looking off down the hall, and just staring off into space. He just started to turn his head when he asked, "Hey you ready to go...." and when he saw Squall... "What the hell are you wearing?" Irvine asked, forcing himself not to crack up laughing.

Squall blushed and walked past him. "Lets just go."

"Awwww did Squally dress up for me and now he is embarrassed? How cuuuute."

Irvine had _absolutely no idea._

SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Halfway to Balamb, Squall happened to look over at Irvine.

He was crying.

Well it wasn't the all out blubbering 'boohoo. woe always me' crying. But Squall saw that a few tears were making their way down his face. It tore Squall apart.

"Irvine..." Squall said ever so gently... Realizing how he just said that, he quickly covered his mouth. Aquring a more 'manly-man voice', he asked, "Irvine, whats wrong?"

The cowboy was shocked that Squall even looked over to him, even more so that he cared what was wrong. Taking a deep breath as to not let his voice crack, he said "Me and Selphie broke up."

"But... I thought that was what you wanted..." The gunblade wielder said.

"Yeah... but not like this. Everything came out wrong, and I ended up hurting her. She came to my room wanting to break up with me, and I guess the fact that I was so relieved about it turned me into an asshole."

"It'll be o.k. Irvy..." Irvine was once again shocked to hear Squall say something. "I'm sure she'll just need some time to calm down, and then you two can work things out."

"Whats this all of a sudden? Someone here is being awfully sentimental." The sniper said, eying Squall.

"-It's these pants... It's rushing all the blood to my heart.-" Squall said in his usual sarcastic manner.

Irvine started to laugh... really laugh. His tears of sorrow were replaced by tears of hard, good old fashioned laughter. Watching Irvine laugh, made Squall unconsciously smile. Irvine looked over at him through the rear view mirror and was in shock. "Squall... you are smiling."

"I'm not a monster Irvine. I do have muscles in my mouth area that allow me to form a smile from time to time." Squall rolled his eyes and looked out of the window, realizing that they had just entered Balamb.

"I didn't mean it like that," Irvine said, wiping a tear from his face. "I meant, that you normally don't smile. Normally it is that glare of 'Get the fuck away from me before I punch you in your ovaries.'" Squall play-act glared at him, which only provoked Irvine. "See like that!"

"No, that was my 'what the hell is wrong with you Irvine?' glare." Squall said, unsure of exactly how this conversation was going.

Irvine pulled over and parked the car outside of a cafe. "Aw, Squall has his own special glare for me! I knew you really cared!" Irvine said giving him a kissy face. Without even thinking about it, Squall leaned over and kissed him. It was such a small kiss, lips barely touching, but it was enough to shut Irvine up for an appropriate amount of time for Squall to get out of the car and never look back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

Poor Squall and his libido. XD btw; -I got that from Music and Lyrics. Good Movie. I recommend it.- It makes me laugh everytime.


	4. Silly Libidos

This be chapter 4. Hopefully sooner or later you lazy bums will send a review or 2 my way. XD

Rated: M for Mansex.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit. What have I done!?' The brunette wandered over to the cafe inside Balamb Hotel where he was to meet Rinoa at. He sat down in the corner and didn't even realize it when Rinoa and some guy sat next to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, which scared the crap out of him.

"Squall. Sweetie, whats wrong?" Squall looked up at her as though he had just seen a ghost.

"Um... we will talk about it later. So, what did you need me for?" He said, trying to get his focus back.

Rinoa looked at him with doubt in her eyes, but started to tell him her news. "Squall... You remember Watts right?" She looked over to her side and placed her hand on his. Squall looked carefully at him, and saw that it was him, with much longer hair and skinnier. "Well... We are getting married!" Squall looked taken aback and smiled, although this smile was no where near as genuine as the one in the car.

"That is good Rinoa, although I did always imagine that you'd get with Zone, no offense Watts."

"None taken. Even I thought that." Watts said, taking a hold of Rinoa's hand.

"No one knows where the hell he went. He's been missing for a good 2 years now." Rinoa said sighing. "But now, I am with Watts, and I really do love him."

"I'm glad for you Rinoa. And Congradulations Watts. You take care of her o.k.?"

"Yes sir... I mean, of course Squall." He looked at both of them and said "Well it seems that you two need to talk about something, so I will 'nonchalantly' go over there and get us something to drink." And he got up and went over to the bar.

Rinoa watched Watts walk off to the counter, and when she was sure he was out of hearing range, she turned to Squall. "O.k. spill. Whats wrong?"

Squall tapped his fingers on the table. Oh how he didn't want to tell her what he did. Telling her would only make the situation real, and he wished it would just go away. He took a deep breath and in the lowest whisper he could manage, "I...I...I kissed....Irvine."

She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly, until she saw the huge blush appear on his face. Everyone and their grandmother knew that the Ice Queen does NOT blush... for ANYTHING. He just doesn't have the ability. So for something to bend the laws of space and time to make a red tint appear across his face, it has to be big. "Oh my God Squall! How did he react?"

"I don't know..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU DON'T KNOW'!?" She yelled so that half the restaurant could hear her.

"I mean just that. I hauled ass out of the car before he could say anything."

"So wait, he is here in Balamb? Right now?"

"Yeah. He had some errands to do, and he offered me a ride up here. He dropped me off about a block away... Well more like stopped the car, did some stupid stuff that provoked me and my libido, I kissed him, and before he could say 'what the hell?' I got out of there."

"Oh Squall... That is so sweet!"

"Yeah I know I'm.... wait. Did you just say _sweet?_ I probably just lost one of my best friends because of this! How is that sweet?"

"Because you finally got him to know how you feel!"

"Oh yes wonderful. Now whenever I see him it's gonna be that awkward 'Oh hey. its the guy that likes me. Don't touch him, or he'll get ideas.' situation."

"Squall, you worry too much, you know that? It'll be fine. Trust me, o.k.?"

He sighed and nodded meekly, just to make her happy.

"Oh, by the way Squall, I was wondering something. And this is probably going to sound really stupid... but, would you be my maid of honour? I know it is a position for a girl, but, I don't have any close female friends and you are my best friend after all. Pleeeeeease?"

"Rinoa, you don't have to beg. I can't quite say I am thrilled that I have to play a girl for a day, but it is your wedding. I'll be glad to do this for you."

"Oh that's wonderful! Don't worry, you don't have to wear a dress or anything, but you will need to match. I already have a tux rented for you, and I'll have it dropped off the night before."

"What? How where you so certain I'd say yes?" Squall said, raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't. But if you weren't gonna do it, then I wouldn't have a best maid."

"Ha. I'm not that irreplaceable."

"You are to me. Even though we ended our other relationship, doesn't mean I don't still love you. It's just a different kind of love."

"Thanks Rinoa." Squall looked over to the counter where Watts was still paying for their drinks. "Well I should go." He pulled out his wallet and left Rinoa some money to pay for his drink. "Tell Watts sorry I left before he got back, and once again, congratulations."

"O.k. Oh and by the way, the wedding is in 2 weeks, so that will give you time to get a date. And by a date I mean a certain cowboy."

Squall rolled his eyes and walked out into the street.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**TEH AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Fabulousness I know. ha anyway REVIEW DAMMIT! (fist of anger) I have cookies! and mountain dew!**

**BTW: I swear to God that I got this idea waaaaaaaay before that Maid of Honor movie came out. They might have gotten it publicized first, but it was my idea!!! lol**


	5. Rain soaked happiness

Squall stood out in the street, not really sure WHERE to go. He had no idea of whether or not Irvine was done with his 'errands' or if he'd even get a ride back home. 'Ugh. This is ridiculous. I just have to sit down, and think this through.' Squall wandered back over to where Irvine dropped him off at, and sat down on a nearby bench. He pulled out his cell phone and noted the time to be about 4:30. Putting his cell back in his pocket and dropping his arm down as if it weighed 50 pounds, he looked up in the sky, and realized that the dark clouds where coming in and it was going to rain soon. 'Dammit. I should have brought my jacket.' He pulled out his wallet. He opened it up and realized he only had 30 gil with him. 'Dammit, dammit. I don't have enough for a room, or even a new jacket.' He sighed and put the wallet back in his pants. He looked back up, and little rain droplets fell on his face, and before he knew it, he was soaked, head to toe. The brunette looked desperately around for any sign of Irvine. 'I guess he did leave...' Squall stood up, and walked over to the nearest building he could find that wasn't overly crowded with people hiding from the rain. He walked about a block and ducked into the alcove of an abandoned building and sat against a wall. Squall leaned his head back against the wall and closed his chocolate eyes. 'God, what did I get myself into?' He let the dull noise of the rain drift him into a twilight state, not awake, but not asleep either. He was almost pushed over the edge into a deep sleep, when he felt his phone vibrator go off. He groggily took his phone out and answered it with a sleepy "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? God, I have been looking all over for you!"

"Irvine?" Squall said, suddenly awake. "I thought you left...."

"What? Why the hell would I leave you? Gah, never mind that, just tell me where you are."

"Um, about a block from where... you dropped me off... in an abandoned building."

There was a silence on the other end, followed by a brief 'o.k.' and Irvine hung up, only to appear about 2 minutes later in front of the building. Squall reluctantly walked over to the car, got in, and kept his eyes straight, only noticing slightly a few bags in the back of the car filled with miscellaneous groceries. "Jesus Squall, you are soaking wet. What the hell man?" Irvine said, going through the exit of Balamb.

"I was sitting on a bench, and it started to rain. I looked around to see if you where coming, I assumed you weren't, so I went to find shelter somewhere that wasn't crowded." Squall said, still keeping his eyes straight, halfheartedly looking at the scenery that surrounded them. The rain had slowed to a drizzle, and a light mist had appeared over the windshield.

"Why wouldn't I have come back for you?" Irvine said pulling over to the side of the road.

"Woah. Um, what are you doing?" The brunette asked, bewildered.

"We aren't going anywhere until this is settled. Now why?"

"Are you just gonna act like what I did, never happened?"

It was Irvine's turn to keep his eyes straight. There was a long silence yet again before something hit him. "Oh. My. God." He turned his head to look at Squall. "You..." he whispered, barely audible, "You are the one that... wrote it aren't you?" Squall put his head in his hands and nodded meekly. "And that's why you and Rinoa..." Squall nodded once again. "Does it also have to do with what you are wearing?"

The soaked gunblader pulled his head out of his hands and sort of smirked. "Sort of. You know what happens when Selphie knows a secret?" Irvine thought about this and started to laugh, only to stop realizing that Squall still looked down. "Irvine... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done... that. It was stupid and it won't happen again."

"Squall, it's fine. I... didn't exactly hate it." When he got no response from him he continued. "It just really startled me. I wouldn't mind... if you kissed me again. Just don't run away this time." He said smirking at him. Squall couldn't really fathom what he was saying. So instead of acting upon his request, Irvine got impatient and kissed Squall. The brunette was still rather shocked, but after a few seconds he kissed back, even wrapping his hand into the cowboy's locks. He prodded his tongue against the gunners lips, until he graciously opened them. It didn't take long for it to become a heated battle of dominance, with Squall letting Irvine win. Irvine explored every curve and dip in Squalls mouth, until he had everything memorized. After a few minutes, Squall could no longer breath, and he had to part them so he wouldn't faint.

"Yeah.." Irvine said panting, "I can get used to that."

"Can you get used to this?" Squall said coyly. He leaned over Irvine, and pushed that pesky steering wheel up, then crawled into Irvine's lap, with his legs awkwardly to both sides of him. He bent down, and kissed the him and yet again, the battle for dominance ensued. This time, Squall wasn't so submissive. He nibbled at Irvines lower lip, until he was granted permission inside the hot, wet mouth. He quickly started to explore, just as Irvine had once done to his own mouth. Taking note of every little detail. The gunner had started to get creative, and started to create a fight of tongues between them, and ended up engulfing Squalls tongue and nipping and licking his lips. Once again, breath was becoming scarce, so they had to part. Once oxygen made it's way back to Irvines brain, he noticed something.

"Hey, someone here is rather happy." He said slyly, noticing Squalls bulge against him.

"Well, make that two someones..." Squall said, moving his hand down, and groping Irvine through the fabric.

"What are we to ever do?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Squall said, losing his train of thought.

"Yes." Was the barely audible response.

Squall leaned down and nipped Irvines ear, causing the gunner to moan. Then he whispered, "I want you... to drive as fast as possible back to Garden. We can figure out the rest there." Squall slid off of Irvine, making sure to apply pressure to his groin area before he got off, and sat back into his seat. It took Irvine a total of 2 seconds to put the wheel back, turn the ignition, and put the car in drive, and get back onto the road.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE!!!  
Well here is another chapter. Sorry it took a while to put it up. Read and review my people! haha**


End file.
